Conventionally, various systems have been well-known as a system that displays stereoscopic video. As described in following patent literatures 1 to 3, for example, there is a well-known method in which images for the left eye and the right eye having disparity are alternately supplied to a display at a prescribed period and observes the images with glasses having a liquid crystal shutter that is driven by synchronizing the images with a prescribed period.